To Avenge One
by gizzy143
Summary: Naruto’s dream has always been that he wanted to become Hokage. A twist of fate changes the course of his life, however, and alters Team Seven forever. [NaruSaku. Eventual OP Naruto]
1. Trickery

**_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Gizzy143 here. I've been wanting to write a rewrite of Naruto's story for a long time, but I just never got to it. This one should be interesting, as I've never seen anything like this. Well, lets begin!_**

xxx

"Dialogue"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Telepathic Communication"_

 **"Kurama's Dialogue"**

 **(Location)**

 **Jutsu Name**

xxx

 _Warning: The following story will contain strong language, violence and gore, and lemons later on in the story. If you do not like these types of things, do not read. _

xxx

[Chapter 1: Trickery]

"What do you think you're doing out here Naruto?" An out of breath and seemingly irate scar-faced, brown ponytail wearing chunin Umino Iruka asked rhetorically to a young blonde boy with whisker-marks on his cheeks. He already knew of course, everyone his level and higher knew. Naruto had been caught leaving the Hokage Tower with the Forbidden Scroll of Seals, the scroll with tons of Konohagakure no Sato's secret and most well guarded techniques ever created. This was right up there with treason, even for a child like Naruto. It explains why Iruka had hunted him down and found him deep inside of the forests outside of the village walls.

The blonde boy simply held his hand behind his neck, rubbing it while grinning sheepishly, "I found you Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka's eye twitched, "Idiot! I found you!" His expression then softened, "Naruto what on earth possessed you to take the scroll like that? Don't you know it's forbidden?"

Naruto chuckled like a goof for a moment before standing up and looking proud of himself, "You caught me fast Iruka-sensei, I only had time to learn two jutsu from the scroll. There's so many jutsu in here! And they all sounded awesome!" That one tidbit of information made Iruka's eyebrows rise under his headband in surprise, "But everything's okay now because I can graduate! That's how it works isn't it? I get the scroll and learn a jutsu from it and I can graduate even if I failed! I even learned two from it!"

There wasn't an inch of lie in Naruto's eyes at all that Iruka could decipher, not that Naruto could effectively lie to a ninja his level anyway, but he was completely sincere. He honestly believed what he was saying, "Naruto, who told you this? I have to tell you now right off that it's not true. Someone lied to you." Iruka asked, seeing Naruto's face drop from one of triumph to disbelief.

"What?" He said in a panicked voice, "B-But Mizuki-sensei was the one that gave me the test. He said it was a make-up for the graduation exam." Hearing the despair in his voice worked Iruka's heart for the boy. He was deceived by someone that should have had his best interests at heart and was to be used as a scapegoat. And what could Naruto do? To trust your sensei to do what was right was no sin, no crime. If it were than Mitarashi Anko would be locked away or dead by now for what her sensei had done while she was under him.

"Mizuki lied to you Naruto. He used you to get the scroll for himself and have you take the fall for him," Iruka told the blonde boy. A sneer, followed by a chuckle, could be heard from the trees. A shine of three black kunai came fast at the pair of teacher and student, giving Iruka just a sliver of time to push Naruto out of the target zone.

"Good work Naruto," Mizuki said from a distance. He looked over at Iruka, who was standing in front of the blonde boy. The Jinchuriki was on all fours, hovering over the large scroll. "Now hand over the scroll and you'll get your headband." Naruto looked back to see the white-haired man in the trees, grinning down at him. Iruka looked over at the blonde. Naruto was now looking at him, unsure what to do.

"He knows you lied to him, Mizuki! Stop the act! I know you wanted the Scroll of Sealing all to yourself!" Iruka yelled up to the trees. Like that was simply going to make Mizuki give up. Obviously he wanted the scroll to himself.

Mizuki sneered at Iruka before turning a kinder look to the young boy behind the scar-faced chunin, "Naruto did you ever wonder why everyone hates you? Everyone in the village knows about it but you."

Naruto glowered at Mizuki, "I don't care what you have to say you bastard! You tricked me! Now who knows what's going to happen to me. If you think you're getting this scroll from me you're going to have to walk over my cold, dead body to get it!"

Mizuki frowned, he really wanted to take the demon brat down a peg, but he was going to die whether he told him the truth or not so it didn't really matter in the end. He shook his head before taking another large shuriken from his back, "Well that was the general idea when I had you take it for me Naruto. No one would miss you once you were gone, trust me."

Iruka looked back and saw that Mizuki's words cut deep inside of Naruto from the change of expression on his face. Even he knew it was true, "Mizuki…" Iruka growled lowly, "Surrender now. I don't want to have to hurt you, it doesn't have to be this way."

Mizuki let out a loud bark of laughter, "Why would I possibly surrender? All I've got standing in my way is a lackluster schoolteacher and the talentless dropout dead-last of his class. If I lose to a glorified babysitter like you Iruka I deserve to be punished."

"Naruto." Iruka said firmly, keeping his eyes on his fellow teacher, "I'm going to need you to stay out of the way. Can you do that for me? Get far out of the way so that you don't get caught up in this fight." He would have told him to go and get them some help, but if he went to anyone else other than himself Naruto would probably have been immediately detained or even killed. It would have been a boy who cried wolf scenario.

Naruto nodded hesitantly and picked up the scroll, however the second he made his move to leave Mizuki launched three shuriken at him. The only thing that saved him was some spot on marksmanship from the instructor seemingly on his side in this situation, Iruka.

"You're going to fight for that little monster Iruka?" Mizuki shook his head as he saw Naruto vanish into the woods, "I thought you were smarter than that. You know you can't beat me. All this grading papers for the last several years made you lose what little talent you have, clearly you couldn't move up."

Iruka wanted to laugh in Mizuki's face. Oh well, he was about to get his in just a moment anyway. Obviously he had been whipping himself into shape for this little plan of his, but it wasn't like Iruka had just been sitting on his ass doing nothing. A withdrawal of a black kunai readied a fighting stance for himself. The scarred teacher stood watching the trees, awaiting the moment for his fellow teacher to strike.

"You're really gonna make me kill you Iruka?" Mizuki yelled, jumping down from the branches. He launched a four shuriken at Iruka who, with a swift clash of his kunai, blocked each from digging themselves into his skin. The white haired man raced towards Iruka, removing his own kunai to slash at the ponytailed man. Iruka blocked, struggling to hold his own.

 _'Damn. Mizuki really has been training for this day and I've been stuck with kids and books. I'm combat rusty,'_ Iruka thought. A drip of sweat streaked from his temple and down to his chin.

Iruka sent a swift kick to Mizuki's chest, causing the treasonous teacher to stumble a bit. He quickly regained composure however, and sent a fist to Iruka's cheek. The scarred man jumped backwards, wiping the spot of blood off his lips. Iruka swiftly formed a few hand seals, jumping back with a backflip. He raised a tiger seal to his mouth, inhaling.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Iruka released a large ball of flames directly at Mizuki. While Iruka preferred to avoid using chakra-based techniques, considering his incredibly low amount of chakra, he was able to master the Fire Release and Water Release styles. The scarred man smiled, watching the semi-large fireball explode. He quickly stood, panting a bit from the large amount of chakra he had just wasted. Even though 'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu' was an Uchiha-based jutsu, it was something Iruka had worked on himself to master. While he never got it as big as an Uchiha could without activation of the Sharingan, his was sizable enough to do its job. A surprise came to Iruka's face, when a shout from the fireball's path came from the white haired chunin.

"Doton: Doryūheki!" Mizuki yelled. A large wall of earth sprouted from the ground, blocking off the flames of the fireball from making contact with him. Iruka sucked his teeth, upset that the battle had to continue. He was already low on chakra from a single fireball, now he had to continue with the fight. Once the fireball faded away, he saw the broken down mud wall begin to crumble. Mizuki threw shuriken through the cracks of the wall of earth, surprising Iruka.

 _'Iruka doesn't have much chakra. A surprise attack like this will force him into either using another jutsu to counter, or take the shuriken and flee. Either way, I win,'_ Mizuki thought.

Iruka watched the five shuriken fly towards him, not having enough time to counter all of them. He needed to think quickly. If he dodged to the left or right, Mizuki would combat him with a taijutsu-based attack. If he jumped, he had the vulnerability to be hit with a jutsu he couldn't dodge midair. The only way he could counter was to use a water-based jutsu or take the impact. He wasn't sure where the shuriken would strike his body, however, and didn't want them to hit a vital point. This forced Iruka into a pickle, making him use a water-style jutsu to counter Mizuki. He quickly formed three hand seals as the shuriken spiraled towards him.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" A jet of water escaped his mouth, knocking the shuriken away while destroying the mud barrier Mizuki created. A water-style attack surprised him. He didn't expect Iruka to counter with water. It also went against his hopes, knowing fire-style drains chakra more than water does. This meant Iruka had enough chakra for at least one more taijutsu encounter or a finishing jutsu. As the jet of water broke through the wall, Mizuki jumped out of the way of the stream, looking at Iruka. A 'poof' of smoke appeared and a large windmill-like shuriken became visible in his hand. He launched it towards his fellow teacher, who broke the jutsu to jump over the weapon. Mizuki raced towards Iruka, swinging a kick to Iruka's face. This knocked the ponytailed man out of the air and into a tree, where he slumped over. A cough escaped his lips, pouring some blood out of his mouth. Mizuki's lips curled into a smirk, as he removed a kunai he walked towards the teacher.

xxx

"Naruto! Do you want to know why everyone in the Village hates you?" Mizuki yelled. "I can tell you if you want."

Naruto's eyes widened, grasping hold tightly around the scroll in his arms. He felt fear washing over himself, scared for his life. The blonde Jinchuriki saw the large-scale fight that was taking place behind him, and wanted to avoid confrontation with either of them as much as possible. That was the wisest choice he could've made. But, hearing Mizuki offer to tell him why everyone hated him was tempting. It was something he had always wanted to know. Naruto glanced to his side, spotting three discarded kunai in the dirt.

 _'Maybe I can put this new jutsu to the test,'_ Naruto thought.

xxx

"Mizuki! Be quiet! You're not supposed to say anything!" Iruka yelled at him. Mizuki planted his foot to Iruka's chest, pressing hard on the mans ribs. The scar-faced man coughed, feeling the compression on his ribs. He could've swore he heard a crack.

"You know about that night, twelve years ago? The one where the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon attacked the Village. Where our beloved Yondaime Hokage was killed in battle?" Mizuki yelled out into the trees.

"M-Mizuki..." Iruka tried to warn him, to no avail. He could barely speak with the amount of pressure Mizuki put on his chest.

"Naruto... The reason nobody ever told you why they hated you is because of a secret law everyone except you knew about. What is that law, you may be wondering? It's the law that forbids you to find out about you being the Nine-Tails Fox Demon!" Mizuki yelled aloud. Iruka struggled beneath the man's foot, when suddenly he released the pressure off the scarred man's chest. Iruka gasped for air, watching as Mizuki prepared his kunai for a fatal attack.

"Naruto..." Iruka softly said, awaiting the swift death he was about to experience.

"This is why Iruka has always hated you. You're the one who killed his family. His mother and father. This is why he'll never accept the worthless piece of shit that you are!" Mizuka yelled into the night, maniacally laughing with each word he spoke.

xxx

Hearing those words blew Naruto's mind. _He_ was the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon? It's something he never would've expected. This was shocking. Tears began to trail down his cheeks, feeling sadness of the fate he was given flush over his mind. He then heard Iruka speak, gripping the kunai in his hand with great strength.

"I don't accept the fox demon. I'll never accept him. But Naruto... I will always accept him. He's an exceptional student. He's a precious student of mine, who I would protect with my life." Iruka said through his gasps for breath. Mizuka scoffed, raising his kunai.

"Those are your last words? Pathetic." He began to stab downwards with the intention of killing his fellow teacher when he saw a kunai plant into the tree, directly above Iruka's head.

"Naruto! You should've ran off! Why are you still here! Are you stupid?" Iruka yelled out. Mizuki chuckled to himself, raising the kunai once again as he stabbed downwards. Suddenly, a voice spoke from in front of him as Naruto's image flickered to life where the kunai was.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, swiftly sending a full-force kick to Mizuki's face. The force of the kick sent Mizuki flying backwards into the middle of the clearing in the trees. Iruka's eyes widened at Naruto's use of the jutsu.

 _'Hiraishin no Jutsu? Thats...'_

Naruto placed the scroll down, staring Mizuki in the face. The white haired man slowly stood up, looking the blonde academy student in the eyes.

"Like I'm scared of a puny little runt's jutsu. So what if that's a high level technique? I won't fall for it again. Come here and let me squash you, punk." Mizuki said. Naruto snarled at him.

"Never. Lay. A. Finger. On. Iruka. Sensei. Again." Naruto warned him. He raised his hands, forming a cross with his fingers. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A massive cloud of smoke filled the area, engulfing all three of the Konohagakure ninja. When the smoke cleared, the entire area was filled to the brim with copies of Naruto. Every nook and cranny of the area was filled with them, even all over the branches of the trees,

"What's the matter Mizuki-teme?" One of the Narutos shouted.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to kill us all with one shot?" Another teased.

"Well since you're not coming to us, we're coming to you!" And with that, the countless number of clones descended upon Mizuki and began beating the daylights out of him, the numbers were simply too much for someone like him to handle alone.

Iruka was astonished. Less than 18 hours earlier Naruto couldn't make one regular Bunshin, but here he was able to fill an entire forest clearing with the most complex clone jutsu known to Konoha, and he had done it seemingly effortlessly. That had to take an ungodly amount of chakra, how could he-?

Oh, yeah that... duh.

In a matter of moments Mizuki had been beaten to a pulp by Naruto and his countless Kage Bunshin, leaving one remaining Naruto standing over his prone form grinning sheepishly, "I guess I went a little overboard huh?"

"...Naruto..." Iruka mumbled, blinking a bit. Naruto grinned, laughing a bit. He scratched the back of his neck, handing the large scroll to Iruka.

"Sorry about the scroll. I didn't know that it was wrong to take it," Naruto told him. "I just wanted to graduate." Iruka nodded, taking the large scroll and holding it beneath his arm.

 _'Speaking of graduation,'_ Iruka thought. He smiled, waving Naruto closer.

"Kneel down for a minute," Iruka told him. "And shut your eyes." Naruto blinked, complying with no knowledge of what was going on. Iruka removed the green goggled that rested on his forehead and removed his blue headpiece, wrapping it around Naruto's brow. He tied it softly so Naruto wouldn't realize what was happening. "Okay, open your eyes." Naruto blinked, looking up at Iruka. He noticed the headband was missing, causing Naruto to look around on the ground.

"Iruka-sensei! Your headband is gone!" Naruto told him. Iruka facepalmed a bit, grabbing Naruto by the head.

"Baka! It's on your forehead. Congratulations, you graduate!" Iruka told him, grinning at the blonde. Naruto felt excitement fill his head, grinning at his scarred teacher with tears of joy pouring out of his sockets.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he jumped onto his teacher.

xxx

Jutsu List:

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth, either as a massive sphere or as a continuous flame-thrower. The released flames will engulf their target, and is capable of leaving a crater in the ground's surface. The scope of this attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered.

The Uchiha Clan uses this technique as a "coming of age" rite, and as such, it is a common and favoured technique amongst them.

Doton: Doryūheki: The user converts chakra in their body into an earthen material that they spit from their mouth; the more skilled the user, the greater the volume of earth can then be created. The earth quickly piles up into a defensive wall, blocking incoming attacks. Although the muddy material is solid on its own, it is further fortified with a coat of chakra, making it more resistant to fire and water than it would otherwise be.

Suiton: Mizurappa: The user spews water out from their mouth in a waterfall-like fashion to wash away the target. One can freely control the power of this technique by the amount of chakra released. While considered to be a basic Water Release technique, it has many variations.

Hiraishin no Jutsu: Before the Hiraishin no Jutsu can be performed, users must first mark a target with their "technique formula". The formula is applied after the merest touch and cannot be removed; it will remain in place even after the user has died. There is seemingly no limit to how many targets can be marked with technique formulas. A user's shadow clones also seem to double as a kind of technique formula. By entering a dimensional void, users can instantly teleport to a technique formula's location whenever they please, regardless of distance. Anything that the user is holding, contacting, or that is linked with their chakra will teleport with them, but this requires additional chakra to do; particularly large objects can require so much chakra as to place a limit on how far away the user is able to teleport. Users can choose to teleport to a different location than the objects, or they can teleport objects without teleporting themselves. In combat situations, the Flying Thunder God can most effectively be used by marking an opponent's body with the technique formula, allowing the user to teleport to them at anytime: when the marked opponent tries to attack, the user can attack them first; when the marked opponent tries to escape, the user can instantly appear at their side. While trying to find an opportunity to mark opponents, the Hiraishin no Jutsu also gives users a defensive option, as they can teleport away from an opponent's attacks. In order to take advantage of this, the technique formula is often applied to projectile weapons, which can quickly be scattered around a battlefield to create several teleportation destinations that can be escaped to and subsequently attacked from.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu/Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: This jutsu allows the user to create one or more copies of themselves. The user's chakra is evenly divided between themselves and their clones: creating one clone will give it half the user's chakra, creating two clones will give each a third of the user's chakra, and so on.

xxx

 _Hope you enjoyed! This is the beginning of a long, long fanfiction. Can't wait to start writing chapter two. I'll start doing character stats once Naruto is placed on his squad. Read my profile to find out the release date of the next chapter as well. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Gizzy143 out._


	2. Beautiful Green Wild Beast

**_A/N: Hey everyone! Chapter two! I don't really have anything to say other than I am currently sick as I am writing this. Anyways, enjoy._**

xxx

Dialogue"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Telepathic Communication"_

 **"Kurama's Dialogue"**

 **(Location)**

 **Jutsu Name**

xxx

[Chapter 2: Beautiful Green Wild Beast]

Uzumaki Naruto sat in the Academy classroom, cheek pressed into his hand as he vibrated his lips together.

"Hey." Naruto looked up to see a boy with black hair and a ponytail giving him a pineapple look looking at him lazily, "What are you doing here Naruto? This is for students that graduated."

Naruto flicked the metal on his headband around his forehead. He still wore the goggles as well, just around his neck. He might need them at some point so why not?

"You see the headband Shikamaru? That means I'm a ninja just like you." Naruto told him, grinning up at his lazy friend.

"Ugh, this is already a drag." Shikamaru rubbed his neck before going off to find his own seat, leaving Naruto back to his own business.

A bluette across the classroom felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw Naruto sitting in class, _'Naruto-kun passed after all! I'm so glad.'_ All she had to do was get assigned to the same team as him, and her opportunity to be with him was wide open.

"Ha! Take that Ino-pig I got here first!"

Naruto turned his attention to the top of the stairs where he saw an out of breath Sakura and Ino. Sakura looked down to his level and put on a sweet face.

 _'No way, is she looking at me like that?,'_ Naruto thought.

When Sakura began moving his way he took a chance that he probably knew the results of beforehand, standing up to greet her, "Hi there Sakura-chan!"

"Get out of the way Naruto!" Sakura bowled him over and moved directly to the seat beside him, "Good morning Sasuke-kun." She pleasantly greeted the boy in question seated directly to her left.

Naruto picked himself up off of the ground as a bunch of the girls in class began fighting over who was going to take that seat.

 _'What the hell? Why did she push me? That book said to be nice to girls and they'll like you...'_ Naruto sighed, looking over at the pinkette. _'I just don't get girls.'_

Naruto leered over at the object of all of the commotion, one Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto smirked to himself, it was only a matter of time at this point until he could go and prove that he was better than Sasuke was. Let Mr. Popularity there enjoy his last day as top dog, once things got going Naruto would be the one seen as the best.

With that in mind, Naruto took his seat and tried to prepare himself for his new team, where he was having much trouble to his attention span due to the harping on by all of the girls around Sasuke. Seriously, how could that bastard keep a stone face in the middle of that? He had to have nerves like a river stone to not let it show that it was bothering him one way or another.

"What are you doing Naruto?" He looked up to see a boy in a hooded parka with fur lining the edges. He had red marks on his cheeks, rather feral features, and a little white puppy on top of his head, "Why are you sleeping? We're about to get assigned our team. That's like... a really bad example to set on your first day."

Naruto chuckled nervously, "I'm just relaxing so once I start my training, I can blow through all of you."

Kiba grinned, showing off sharp canines, "Well you can sleep all you want to, it doesn't matter. Me and Akamaru are going to blow right past you, whatever it is they have us doing now. Right, Akamaru?" A yap of affirmation from the puppy on his head sounded out.

Naruto stood up out of his seat and held up a fist, "Yeah right! I'm going to get out of here and hit the top in record time. Then you can all tell your children one day how you were in class with the new Hokage heh heh."

"They don't let class dobes be Hokage!" One random boy shouted out, engulfing the whole room in laughter.

"Shut up." Naruto barked back, "I could probably beat anyone in this room right now!" Could he? He was Uzumaki Naruto, he was that awesome! Of course he could, "None of that stuff is going to matter once we get out of here and the missions start. We're all genin now!"

"Well said Naruto." Iruka said as he entered the room with a clipboard, "You're all as of this day forward official shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. You are all expected to carry out your missions to the best of your ability for your home and for your comrades. I just want to say that I am proud of you all and that I wish you all luck in your future as ninja and kunoichi of our village." He gave his short speech a moment to sink in before clearing his throat, "Now I'm going to begin the announcement of the squads formed for the duration of your tenure as genin."

This got everyone in attendance's collective attention.

xxx

"Team Seven, your team is Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. Your Jōnin leader is Hatake Kakashi." Iruka told them. Naruto narrowed his eyes, looking at the direction of the Uchiha. He felt the cold glare of his one-sided rival staring him down.

 _'At least I'll be able to beat his ass to a pulp. Then Sakura will like me after she realizes I'm better than him,'_ Naruto thought.

"Shannaro! True love conquers all, Ino-pig!" Sakura squealed, pointing back at her blonde rival. Ino slumped back in her seat, huffing a bit. A blow of her breath pushed her bang from her face, placing her chin into her hand.

"Team Eight, your team is Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuga Hinata. Your Jōnin leader is Yuhi Kurenai." Iruka told them. Naruto glanced across the classroom, spotting the three genin mentioned. They seemed content with their selections. Another team of genin were announced, the three being students Naruto didn't recognize. And finally, the final team was announced.

"Team Ten, your team is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji. Your Jōnin leader is Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka concluded. "And that's the final team. You will all be picked up by your respective jōnin sensei after lunch. Until then get together with your team, get to know them, and one more time, good luck to all of you." Iruka spared the class one last glance before leaving the students on their own. He specifically smiled up at Naruto, giving the young blonde a grin before sliding the wood door open and shutting it behind him.

"Okay! Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme, let's go eat our lunch!" Naruto said, grinning at the two. Sakura completely ignored his words, as she was too infatuated with her personal love interest to care, and Sasuke simply didn't like Naruto so he didn't pay him any attention. This bothered Naruto even more, causing him to storm off alone.

"Sasuke-kun! Eat lunch with me!" Sakura begged. He ignored her, getting up from his seat and walking away. She quickly followed in pursuit, watching Sasuke gain speed to avoid her. Once he hit the exit, he vanished from sight.

xxx

Naruto sat on his favorite swing, swaying his legs back and forth as he looked down at his hands. With a single thought, he could instantly fly to wherever in the Village he wanted. After learning the Hiraishin no Jutsu, Naruto made sure to mark all over the Village for instant access to wherever he wanted. An idea flickered to life in his mind, causing him to snap.

 _'I could invite Sakura-chan to lunch to show her my awesome new move! That's a great idea!'_ Naruto thought to himself. A sneaky grin appeared on his face, rubbing his hands together as he ran from the swing he sat at to the pinkette girl he had a crush on. Looking around, Naruto searched high and low for the girl, but he just couldn't see her.

 _'Maybe she went for a walk looking for Sasuke-teme.'_ Naruto nodded, feeling content with that explanation. As he walked through the trees behind the school, the violent screams of a boy could be heard. He seemed to have a deep voice, which caused Naruto to withdraw one of his marked kunai on his waistband. A green-cladded teen was repeatedly kicking an upright log, breaking into the wood with each powerful kick he threw at the lumber. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the boy, watching him for a moment before walking over to him.

"Aye! Who are you?" Naruto asked. The boy looked over at the blonde, giving him a toothy grin with a thumbs up. He began to balance on one foot, as if giving himself an introduction.

"The names Rock Lee, taijutsu enthusiast and Guy-sensei lookalike! How may I be of service to you, my youth loving companion?" Lee asked with a dynamic tone of voice. A droplet of sweat trickled down Naruto cheek, blinking a bit at the boy. He had black hair cut into a bowl cut with black, thick eyebrows. He wore a tight bodysuit the color of green with a red Konohagakure headband around his waist like a belt.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I've never seen you around the school before. Are you one of the rookie genin?" The blonde jinchuriki asked him. Lee shook his head, giving the boy a thumbs down.

"Incorrect! I am a year older than you, Naruto-kun! I became a genin one year ago on this day!" Lee informed him. Naruto nodded, watching as Lee returned to his log sparring. Naruto raised a brow at this training.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked. Lee looked over at him, smiling. Now that the sun seemed to gleam off his skin, he looked very exhausted and sweaty.

"I am doing three thousand kicks to the log. If I cannot do three thousand kicks to the log, I must do three thousand squats." Lee told Naruto. The blonde winced, imagining the painful training Lee must've been in through the last year. "Are you interested in a spar, Naruto-kun?"

"Now you're speaking my language!" Naruto told Lee, smirking at the boy. Lee backed away from the log, looking over at Naruto. He got into his stance, awaiting the blonde's first strike. The Uzumaki stared the boy down the older genin, awaiting for him to make a move. This went on for about five minutes, them both awaiting a move from one another.

 _'Why isn't he attacking with some kind of jutsu? He's been standing still with that same gaze since we started our duel. Is he waiting for me to strike first?'_ Naruto watched his opponent, completely motionless. Screw it. He made the first move.

Naruto removed three shuriken from his hip satchel and threw them at Lee, who swiftly dodged them. Naruto withdrew both a regular kunai and a marked kunai, throwing them at Lee. Lee, who once again dodged both kunai, was not expecting Naruto to appear at the marked kunai next to him. A swift kick landed in Lee's face, causing him to slide in the grass a few feet. The green-cladded ninja quickly recovered, sprinting at Naruto. The Uzumaki was shocked at how fast Lee was, as he had reached Naruto's dorsal side. A swift chop of his hand to Naruto's neck sent the blonde into the dirt, an easy victory for Lee.

"Naruto-kun, while I was indeed surprised by your sudden appearance at the kun—" Lee was cut off by the 'poof' that came from the ground. He looked to see the Naruto he defeated was, in fact, a shadow clone. His eyes widened as he looked up to see ten Naruto's standing in front of him.

 _'Naruto-kun knows the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? That's a jonin level jutsu. How does he know that?'_

Lee watched as each of the whisker-faced boys came at him from different angles. A soft exhale came from Lee, sliding his foot to the left and tripping one of the clones. It fell into the other, causing the two of them to vanish. Lee swung a kick into three of the clone's faces, 'poofing' them away as well. The original Naruto grunted, unsure on what to do to defeat his opponent.

 _'This guy is beating me with only taijutsu! I can't get any kind of edge on him!'_ A frown appeared on the blonde's lips, while a smirk came across Lee's.

Naruto raised his fingers into a cross, creating twenty more clones around him. Lee watched as all the Naruto's began to swarm him, flanking behind him to try and take him by surprise. Thank kami for Guy-sensei's training however, as he was able to easily out maneuver each of Naruto's clones. With multiple kicks to the clones, all the replicas exploded away into smoke.

 _'Seems like Naruto-kun was attempting to wear me out. I don't expect this fight to on much longer, and I'm not even using my trump card.'_ Lee smiled at Naruto, watching the young boy struggle to fight against him.

Naruto removed five marked kunai, throwing them all into the dirt around Lee. Well prepared, Lee expected Naruto to appear at one of them. Instead, the kunai all transformed into the jinchuriki's clones. A kick to Lee's chest knocked him out of the circle of clones and onto the ground. Rock Lee slowly began to get up when each of his clones all swarmed him. The blonde smirked, throwing another marked kunai at his opponent. He teleported to the kunai, sending a hard punch towards Lee's face. The punch missed however, as the green-cladded ninja's speed was just too overpowering. Lee dodged his punch, seeing the blonde off balance in the air was the deciding factor in the match. A triple-punch combo to his stomach sent Naruto spiraling into the air, where Lee jumped up and kicked him downwards to the ground. The five clones all vanished, indicating Naruto's defeat.

"You fought well, Naruto-kun. But my Strong Fist-type taijutsu is no match for your average speed and taijutsu skills. I will say, however, that teleportation jutsu you have is very elusive." Lee told him. "Guy-sensei would be very proud of your youthful nature to engage in a fight!"

Naruto began to lift himself off the ground, rubbing his cheek to get the dirt off of him. Lee walked over and reached out a hand to him, which Naruto grabbed.

"Thanks, Bushy Brows," Naruto said. Lee nodded, lifting him up. "How come you only used taijutsu in our spar? You don't wanna waste any chakra on a simple sparring match?"

Lee shook his head. "I can't use any ninjutsu or genjutsu. I lack skill in either one. I mastered taijutsu to make up for the disadvantages I carry in both." Naruto looked down at the ground.

 _'So that's why he's so far ahead in his taijutsu. I really need to catch up,'_ Naruto thought. He gave Lee a grin.

"Okay! I will get stronger and stronger, then I will come back and spar with you again!" Naruto told him. He held out a thumbs up to him, giving him a grin. Lee felt tears pour out of his eyes.

"If only Guy-sensei were here! This is the _true_ meaning to the power of youth!" Lee said, returning the thumbs up to Naruto. His grin sparkled.

"I've gotta get going, Bushy Brows. I'm meeting my jonin master!" Naruto told him. He waved goodbye to his new friend and rival before running off. Lee chuckled, taking stance at the vertical log and began kicking at it.

 _'I must catch up to Neji. I won't stop until I defeat him! Naruto-kun has his own training to do, as do I!'_

xxx

Naruto sat in the Academy classroom along with his two teammates, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. They were all growing impatient with their sensei's belated appearance, wanting to hurry up and start their training and get a mission. Naruto paced back and forth, gripping his fist tighter and tighter with each passing second. He finally got annoyed enough that he yelled out a few curses.

"Where the hell is our sensei?! He's taking way too long!" Naruto yelled out. Sasuke grunted, and Sakura just looked over at Naruto. She was growing more and more annoyed with his outbursts.

"Can you just shut up, baka! You're being really annoying!" Sakura yelled at him. A fire within her mind grew every time Naruto spoke. The Uchiha in the corner of the room simply looked at the two of them.

"You're both annoying," He said. Naruto looked up at him, raising an eyeb row.

"Did you just speak? I could've swore your voice box was broken," Naruto told him sarcastically. He pulled his eyelid down and stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha, who sneered.

"It's not a voice box, usuratonkachi. It's called vocal cords." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto glared at his opposite, jumping up onto the desk. He leaned over and stared the Uchiha in the face.

"Teme! You want to fight? I'll kick your ass real quick before our sensei comes! Then I'll kick his ass for being late!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's face. The Uchiha gave the blonde a death stare.

"Back away, dobe." He warned. They both growled at one another until the door slid open, and a silver-haired man stood in the doorway.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late, a cat got stuck on a roof and I had to help some kids," He told them. Naruto growled, cracking his knuckles as he charged at the man.

"So you're our jonin leader! You're late! Take this!" Naruto screamed, slamming a fist into the man's stomach. He simply vanished in smoke, reappear behind the blonde.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, your new jonin leader as the loudmouth just said," He told them. Sakura smiled at him, and the Uchiha seemed to be scouting him out. Naruto blinked, looking back at the man to see him behind him.

"Ehh?! How'd you get back there?!" Naruto asked. "I demand you to tell me your secret!" Kakashi groaned, looking back at Naruto.

 _'Knuckleheaded loudmouth, innocent softy, and reserved dick. I have a lot in store for me, don't I?'_ Kakashi thought, scratching the back of his neck with a soft groan.

xxx

 ** _There's chapter two! I've had some free time so I was able to write two chapters back to back. I'm likely not going to be able to do this anymore, as I have school and whatnot. Anyways, hope you enjoyed as always and don't forget to leave reviews! Next chapter is the bell test! Gizzy143 out._**


	3. Bells

**_A/N: Hey guys. I'm finally getting over my illness, and I'm back to writing. Someone left a review asking me to write as much as possible. While I would really like to do this, I do realize I can't sit down and write chapters consistently considering I have school and a life. It's hard to balance writing daily along with school work. Sorry, haha. I am trying my hardest to update as fast as possible without rushing the story to give you guys sloppy writing. I do also have two other stories which I need to write as well, which is already hard enough considering the place they're in. I need to think of what to write for those along with this one. Finally, I've already planned this story out beginning to end. I know where I'm taking this and what I'm doing with this. I have all my notes written on the plot of the story. So I most likely wont abandon this story since I know where I'm going with it, and I hope you all will enjoy it. Naruto will eventually become OP, near the ending of the story. Now, onto some personal stuff. As I said, I am currently sick with a common cold and it drained me of energy. I missed three days of school and I need to catch up on makeup work, and there's A LOT. I've started two new anime and a TV show. I started watching Bleach and One Piece, which I've been holding off on. I'm currently watching Grey's Anatomy as well, which I am enjoying. Sorry for blabbing off, you guys probably don't care about anything I'm saying and just want the fight scene ;). Well, enjoy!_**

xxx

Dialogue"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Telepathic Communication"_

 **"Kurama's Dialogue"**

 **(Location)**

 **Jutsu Name**

xxx

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did, though. I would've made NaruSaku a thing! NaruHina makes no sense! They bare— lemme stop before I start blabbering again! Onto the chapter!_

[Chapter 3: Bells]

The orange hue on the sky from the morning sun casted shadows on three young pupils. A yawn came from the shortest of the three, who rubbed his eyes and felt a growl in his abdomen.

 _'Ugh... So hungry already,'_ Naruto thought to himself. He glanced over at Sakura, sneaking over to her.

"Sakura-chaaaaan..." Naruto whispered to her. She glanced at him, giving him the evil eye as if to say 'YOU'RE TOO CLOSE'. Of course, however, Naruto didn't catch on. "Do you have any fooooood?" A growl erupted from her, her temper snapping like a bull seeing red.

"No! I'm hungry too! Why would I have any food on me! Kakashi-sensei said not to eat!" She scolded him. It felt as if he was on fire with the anger she was throwing at him.

 _Do not_ talk to Sakura in the morning. _Especially_ if she was hungry.

"Sorry," He said, slowly inching away from her. A chuckle came from their Uchiha friend, who buried his hands into his pockets as they entered the training ground. Naruto spotted the man that would be training them for awhile: Hatake Kakashi. A grin formed on Naruto's face, waving at the man as they approached him.

 _'Ugh... He's too energetic so early in the morning...'_ Kakashi glared at Naruto as he ran up to him. Sakura and Sasuke followed behind the blonde.

"What's the exercise, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked the jonin. Kakashi nodded, digging into his pocket. A jingle came from his hand, as he dangled two bells from their strings between his fingers. A little shake caused the bells to sing their song. Naruto had a confused look on his face, placing his thumb and index finger on his chin as he leaned forwards to observe the bells.

"Eh? What's up with the bells?" Naruto asked. Kakashi swung them up and caught them. He began to tie the bell strings around his belt loops, letting them hang from his pants. The jonin then dug into his satchel, removing an orange book labeled 'Icha Icha Paradise' in kanji. Kakashi flipped through the pages, settling in about halfway through.

"You're going to try to take the bells from me. As you can see, there is only two bells." Kakashi told them. Sakura blinked, realizing the situation.

"Only two of us pass..." She muttered. He jonin nodded, causing Naruto to begin freaking out.

"Eh?! You know how hard it was to pass to begin with?! I am _not_ going back to the Academy!" Naruto yelled. He crossed his arms. Sasuke grunted, looking away from the blonde boy.

"You must take the bells by lunchtime. If you do, you will be able to eat lunch. If not, no lunch. And you're not allowed to try to sneak away to eat the lunch during the exercise." Kakashi told them. That last part seemed to be directed towards Naruto. He assumed that the prankster would attempt something stupid like that. Naruto huffed, looking away.

 _'This seems like an exercise that requires the use of teamwork. Sakura isn't skilled in taijutsu or ninjutsu, and even being a genjutsu type she's not very good at that either. Naruto is just a deadlast who can't even make a simple bunshin. Either we're gonna pass by some miracle by kami, or I'm gonna have to carry the two of them on my back,'_ Sasuke glanced at the two other members of Team Seven, watching as they prepared for battle. Naruto pulled about six kunai out of his satchel, which was something unusual for him to do. He never prepared weapons prior to a fight. During the spars he always just ran right into the fight and lost immediately.

 _'Maybe this guy's gonna be useful after all,'_ Sasuke thought, spotting the kanji markings on the kunai hidden beneath Naruto's fingers. _'That's Yondaime Hokage's special move!'_

"Three... Two... One... Begin!" Kakashi yelled. Sasuke moved next to Naruto, crossing his arms as he smirked. Sakura jumped into a bush, watching in surprise as Sasuke teamed up with the Uzumaki boy.

 _'Eh? Sasuke's teaming with me,'_ Naruto thought. He looked over at him, seeing a red glow form in the Uchiha's eyes. Kakashi's eyes widened, seeing the pattern of a single tomoe form along with a red hue where the black eyes formerly stood.

"Sharingan..." Kakashi whispered.

 _'He must've gotten his Sharingan when Itachi wiped out the entire clan. Seeing all that death and destruction must've made the Sharingan form,'_ The jonin concluded.

xxx

 **(•Yesterday Afternoon•)**

Kakashi sat down atop the Academy roof, leaning against the railing. He looked over at his three students, who began to take their seats on the steps. A sign came from the jonin's mouth.

"Okay. Tell me about yourselves. What you like to do, any hobbies, goals in life, anything..." Kakashi told them. A grin appeared on the loudmouth's face, stretching from ear to ear. He raised his arm and started making monkey noises.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like to eat instant ramen and the ramen at Ichiraku Ramen that Iruka-sensei buys me. I hate waiting the three minutes for the water to cool down after pouring it into the cup of ramen," Naruto told them. His grin slowly faded, turning more into a look of confidence and determination. His fingers curled into fists, tightening his grip. "I want to become a really, _really_ strong ninja and make the whole village acknowledge me. Then I'll surpass all the Hokage and become the strongest ninja in the world." Naruto told them. Kakashi quietly chuckled to himself.

 _'Just like you, Obito...'_

"Okay. Who's next?" Kakashi asked. Sakura gave a cute smile and waved her hand.

"I'm Haruno Sakura! I want to become a strong kunoichi, just like the Legendary Sannin Tsunade! What I like... ehm... who I like," Her eyes darted to Sasuke multiple times, before a squeal erupted from her. Kakashi rolled his eyes, eyeing the clear irritation the Uchiha had for his teammates.

 _'Girls her age only care about cute boys I suppose,'_ Kakashi looked over at Sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't really like anything in particular, and I hate a lot of things and people. I don't necessarily have any dreams, but I do have an ambition. I want to rebuild the Uchiha Clan from the ground, and I strive to kill a certain man. Only then am I complete," Sasuke said. His hands were gripped into fists, and the clear anger in his eyes caused Kakashi to grow a sense of familiarity.

"Okay! That was... great," Kakashi told them. He looked back over the red railing of the roof, staring out at the Village. "Tomorrow we will have our first team exercise." A groan came from Naruto, who threw himself backwards.

"I'm tired of exercises! When can we start a mission and fight some bad guys?!" He complained. Sasuke glared at the Uzumaki.

"You have to do the D-rank missions first, usuratonkachi," Sasuke told him. "After those easy missions then we can get the harder C-rank and B-rank missions."

"First, you've gotta do the survival exercise that I have for the three of you," Kakashi explained. "Only then will you be able to start the D-rank missions. We'll meet first thing in the morning. Also, don't eat breakfast." The jonin told them. Sakura tilted her head.

"Why shouldn't we eat breakfast?" She asked. The jonin narrowed his eyes at them, instantly making a shiver roll down their spines.

"You'll throw up," He said.

xxx

 **(•Training Grounds•)**

Naruto threw the six kunai at Kakashi, who dodged five of them and caught one by the ring at the end with his finger. He began to twirl it around, making it spin.

"You're no match for me," Kakashi told them as he read the orange book. He was unaware of Naruto's smirk, as he formed a cross with his fingers. A kage bunshin formed behind him, which teleported to the marked kunai Kakashi held. It surprised the jonin, jumping back at the nick of time to dodge the kick from the blonde. Kakashi's eyes widened, staring at Naruto with shock.

 _'Hiraishin...? H-How is that possible?!'_ Kakashi wondered. Sasuke grinned, running towards Kakashi. The Uchiha began forming hand seals, finishing on the tiger seal. He raised it to his mouth, inhaling in a deep breath.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" A massive ball of flames erupted from his mouth, exploding towards the jonin. Kakashi blinked at the size of the fireball, jumping to the side, and out of the way, of the flames. He landed on a pile of dirt, removing shuriken from his satchel. As he moved to throw them at Sasuke, a Naruto shadow clone jumped in the path of the shuriken and took the hit to protect Sasuke. The massive fireball faded away as the Uchiha pulled back. Naruto nodded in his friend's direction, as the remaining three clones all raced towards Kakashi. The jonin kicked one of the clones, sending it into the other clones. Naruto growled, pointing a finger at the jonin.

"Oi! How are you dodging all our attacks when all you're doing is reading that stupid book?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked back at Naruto.

"Are you stupid, or are you stupid? He's a damn jonin! Of course he's gonna dodge these simple attacks by some genin!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. A swinging kick came at the Uchiha's head, sending him flying backwards. Naruto jumped, sliding in the dirt to catch his teammate.

"I gotchu Sasuke," Naruto told him. He helped the Sharingan-user up. The Uchiha nodded at the blonde. Sasuke pushed away from Naruto, running at Kakashi once again. The jonin chuckled, holding up a ram seal. His body began to flicker, as he vanished and reappeared behind Sasuke. He sent a karate-chop to his neck, knocking him down onto the ground. Naruto threw a marked kunai at the jonin, teleporting to it as it flew passed Kakashi. He kicked the man in the face, finally landing a hit on the opponent. The silver-haired man wobbled a little, feeling the recoil on his face from the strong kick. Naruto jumped at the bells, feeling the gold metal's touch on his fingertips. Kakashi grabbed the orange-cladded boy by the white collar and slammed him into the ground, causing him to fall unconscious. The boy suddenly vanished into smoke, revealing to Kakashi that he was actually a shadow clone. Suddenly, Naruto ran at Kakashi, fist fully extended at the man.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked, noticing that Kakashi had vanished. In reality, the man flickered behind Naruto. Kakashi formed the tiger seal.

Sakura jumped out of the bush after watching their battle, pointing at the man. "Naruto! Quick that's the Fire seal! You'll die!" Naruto grunted, looking behind him to see the sharp glare in Kakashi's eyes.

"Too late. Leaf Village Secret Ultimate Taijutsu: One Thousand Years Of Death!" Kakashi yelled. He sent the seal directly into Naruto's... rectum. The blonde narrowed his eyes, feeling his masculinity and pride vanish as the 'taijutsu' sent him flying into the air. He reached back and grabbed his ass, holding it tight after being disgraced. Sakura blinked, feeling stupid and dirty after watching Kakashi's move.

 _'He just put his fingers in a twelve year old's ass,'_ Sakura thought. _'Weirdo.'_

"That's the last of them," Kakashi said. He noticed shuriken hurling passed him, jumping out of the way to dodge them. The jonin fled into the forest to avoid conflict. Sakura noticed Sasuke unconscious on the floor and ran over to him.

"Sasuke-kun!" She squealed, kneeling down next to him. She saw the red mark on his neck from the attack he received. A tap on her shoulder startled her.

"Sakura..." The voice said aloud, as she turned to see Kakashi forming the rat seal. Leaves encircled her, unknowingly trapping her in a genjutsu.

"Welp, that's the last of them." Kakashi said, yawning. He reopened his book, flipping to the page he was at when a massive army of shadow clones all swarmed him, sending punches and kicks at the man. He growled, kicking the clones in the face as they came at him. He jumped backwards, forming seals with one hand before inhaling a gasp of air. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" A ball of fire flew from his mouth, destroying the large swarms of clones. Naruto jumped out, attacking Kakashi again. He landed a punch to Kakashi's stomach, sending the man flying backwards. Naruto grabbed one of the golden bells from his belt as Kakashi landed against a tree.

"Yes! I got a be—" The jonin's body suddenly turned into a wooden log, revealing that Kakashi had used the Kawarimi no Jutsu. Naruto opened his hand, seeing not a bell, but a leaf instead. "Shit! Dammit! Fuck!" Naruto threw the leaf, searching the area for their sensei. He saw Sakura slouched over against a rock trapped in a genjutsu with Sasuke unconscious on the ground.

 _'Damn. I'm the only one left. What do I do?'_ Naruto thought to himself. He searched the area, looking around to try and find Kakashi. A sudden kick to the face gave Naruto the realization that the jonin was behind him, as the foot swung from behind. The blonde was sent into the ground, as he fell he threw a kunai directly at Kakashi's groin. Kakashi split his legs, allowing the kunai to pass through. Naruto smirked, teleporting directly to the kunai as he grabbed the bell from his buckle. Kakashi's eyes widened, watching as this deadlast student became the first to actually steal a bell from him.

"I got it!" Naruto yelled, grinning. Kakashi chuckled a bit, walking over to Sakura. He flowed chakra into her system, releasing the genjutsu and waking her up. She blinked, returning to reality and seeing the sensei waking her.

"Wha-What happened?" She asked, watching Kakashi wake up Sasuke after the strong hit he took. The Uchiha slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Naruto took a bell from me with his Hiraishin no Jutsu. The survival exercise is over." Kakashi told them. He gave Naruto a thumbs up, who was examining the gold bell in his fingers.

"W-What?! That dobe got the bell, and I didn't?" Sasuke said to Kakashi. The man nodded, looking down at the Uchiha. Sasuke groaned, crossing his arms as he stared Naruto down.

 _'Maybe he's not so weak after all,'_ Sasuke thought.

"Wait... So what about us? I know Naruto passed 'cuz he got the bell, but do we?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sat down against the rock, shutting his eyes. He smiled a little beneath his mask.

"Your teamwork after being so different from one another surprised me in the beginning. But... Naruto didn't actually get a bell from me," He told them. Naruto looked up, seeing the bell suddenly turn into another leaf.

"Eh?! I fell for the same trick twice?" Naruto said, tearing the leaf into shreds. He groaned, throwing himself backwards onto the ground. Kakashi chuckled.

"Due to the three of you's impressive teamwork... You pass." Kakashi told them, swiftly standing up. He began to walk away, hearing the cheers of Sakura and Naruto, along with a chuckle or two from Sasuke. Kakashi paused, looking backwards at his students. "I want to tell the three of you something. Something an old friend of mine told me."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"'Those who break the rules are scum," Kakashi paused. "But... those who abandon their friends are even bigger scum.' I want you all to remember this. That was your first lesson under me," Kakashi told them, as he vanished with a flicker of his body. Naruto nodded, looking up at the sky.

 _'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are even bigger scum... I will never abandon Sasuke-teme or Sakura-chan. Never...'_ Naruto thought.

xxx

 _Stats :_

Naruto:

Ninjutsu: 3

Taijutsu: 2.5

Genjutsu: 0.5

Intelligence: 1

Strength: 3

Speed: 2.5

Stamina: 4.5

Hand Seals: 1

Total: 17

Sakura:

Ninjutsu: 1.5

Taijutsu: 1

Genjutsu: 3

Intelligence: 3.5

Strength: 0.5

Speed: 1

Stamina: 1

Hand Seals: 4

Total: 15.5

Sasuke:

Ninjutsu: 3.5

Taijutsu: 2.5

Genjutsu: 1.5

Intelligence: 2

Strength: 2

Speed: 3

Stamina: 2

Hand Seals: 2

Total: 17.5

Kakashi:

Ninjutsu: 5

Taijutsu: 4.5

Genjutsu: 4

Intelligence: 4.5

Strength: 3.5

Speed: 4.5

Stamina: 3

Hand Seals: 5

Total: 34

xxx

 _Thanks for reading! A major, MAJOR turning point in the story is coming soon. You'll see what I mean. ;) Anyways, until next time, 'cya!_

 _Note: I uploaded a previous version with a typo. Kakashi does not have a 1 Intelligence, my bad. It's been corrected._


End file.
